Brittany, France
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: Brittany is watching an episode of House Hunters International set in Brittany France when she realizes that must be where she's from! Santana then surprises Brittany with a trip to her "home town." Originally posted on livejournal.


Two Months Ago

"San, San come quick! You have to see what's on TV!" Brittany yelled from the living room. Santana could hear Brittany bouncing up and down before she saw her. Santana just hoped that Brittany wasn't holding a glass of red wine like the last time she saw something on TV she wanted. That poor couch cushion had never been the same. Santana jogged into the living room from the kitchen where she was preparing dinner, muttering under her breath about over cooked pasta and undercooked chicken.

"What's up babe?" Santana flopped down on the bouncing couch; pleasantly surprised that Brittany's half empty glass of wine was sitting safely on the coffee table. Santana threw the oven mitt that was still on her hand onto the arm of the couch and looked up at the TV. There wasn't a commercial on, just that show Brittany likes to watch where people buy homes in different countries. Brittany always, every single time, picked the house the family ended up picking. Santana never picked the right one and it pissed her off. One particularly heated episode set in the suburbs of London, in which the wife wanted the house with the big backyard but only one bathroom and the husband wanted the condo with no backyard but three bathrooms and four bedrooms, Santana sided with the husband. They bought the big backyard.

"Babe, what was the commercial for?" Santana asked while reaching over to take a sip of Brittany's wine.

"What commercial?" Brittany asked, settling down next to Santana and reclaiming her glass.

"The commercial you called me in here to see, what was it?" Santana swiped the wine back.

"There was no commercial, I wanted you to come see this episode. Look where they are!" Brittany bounced off the couch somehow landing in front of the TV in one hop. "They are in Brittany!" Brittany beamed.

"Huh?" Santana cocked her head and squinted her eyes, as if that would help her understand.

"These people are going to buy a house in Brittany, France! That must be where my people are from, right?" Brittany again jumped back to the couch in a single hop.

"You are not French baby, you are Dutch. Your family is from The Netherlands, not France." Santana stated, starting to get up assuming, for the time being, that their genealogical conversation was over.

"But...but it's even spelled the same way," Brittany pouted, "I wanna go there San!"

"Britt, you know neither of us are able to take time off from work right now, not even counting how much it would cost us to fly to France. One day we will get there ok, just not right now. Plus, that is not where you are from," Santana sighed, not at Brittany but at the fact that this was something Santana could not give Brittany right now and Santana hated when she couldn't give Brittany something she wanted. Santana finished making dinner and called Brittany in to eat. Brittany explained the couple bought the fixer-upper instead of the move in ready because they could customize it better that way. Santana just nodded and smiled knowing she would have picked the move in ready.

Present Time

Every once in awhile Santana would think about taking Brittany to Brittany, but they didn't really have thousands of dollars to spare nor were either of them able to take much time off from work. However, after asking her boss, almost the point of begging, Santana was one step closer to France. She was granted a week's vacation the next month. She knew Brittany could get off work if she got someone to cover the dance classes she was teaching, now it was just a matter of money. As luck would have it Santana's tax return this year would cover the price of one round trip ticket. After some tough number crunching and a vow to stop her twice a day latte habit Santana was pretty sure she could swing this trip. That night at dinner Santana asked Brittany to try and get the last week of the month off. Brittany knew better than to ask Santana details. If Santana had wanted to share specifics she would have.

Santana gave Brittany a packing list of things she would need on their secret vacation and got to work booking the most romantic hotel she could find in the center of town. It was finally time for them to go, Santana knew once they got to the gate Brittany would know they were going to France, but they had to fly into Paris for a few days and then take a smaller plane to Brittany. She hoped Paris would be enough of a distraction that Brittany wouldn't figure out where the next stop was.

Brittany started crying when the plane landed in Paris, which of course caused Santana to start crying. Which made telling their French speaking cab driver what hotel they were staying that much more difficult. Santana finally just shoved their itinerary in the driver's face and pointed to the hotel name, shortly after that they pulled up in front of the hotel. Santana paid with the few euros she had converted at the airport and hoped she tipped him generously enough since driving two crying Americans around Paris at midnight could not have been the highlight of his day.

They made it up to their room exhausted, hungry, and jet lagged. All Santana wanted to do was sleep until the morning when she had grand plans of chocolate croissants and coffee. Brittany, however, had other plans.

"San, I can't believe you did this. I can't believe we are in France! It's so beautiful here," Brittany said staring out their hotel room window, turning slightly to give Santana a chaste kiss.

"You know if it's within my power and sometimes even if it's not I would do anything for you Britt," Santana said sleepily while slowly taking her clothes off for bed.

"I want to thank you, you know." Brittany said slyly.

"You are welcome Britt. You can buy me breakfast in the morning. Let's get some sleep," Santana was already in bed and under the covers before Brittany answered.

"I had other things in mind," Brittany said with an airy voice which Santana knew only meant one thing.

"I can have a croissant for lunch," Santana reasoned and welcomed a now naked Brittany under the covers.

Brittany woke up before Santana the next day. She slowly sat up taking note of the curve of Santana's back peaking out from under the covers. She leaned down and pressed a feather light kiss between Santana's shoulder blades and got up to take a quick shower and get dressed. Santana was still softly snoring when Brittany was done getting ready. She slipped out of the hotel room stopping at the front desk to ask where the best croissants were. With the information she was off, headed only a few blocks away. It was a small cafe, busy but quiet. She was pleased to find the woman behind the counter spoke English and threw in an extra croissant when Brittany explained it was her first time in France. She got Santana coffee and herself a tea, taking her time walking back to the hotel. Santana was still sleeping when Brittany got back. She placed most of their breakfast on the small side table in the room and took one of the still warm croissants to the bed. She sat on the edge by Santana, ghosting her fingertips up and down the prominent spine she found below her. Santana shivered a bit, goose bumps forming on her back. Without lifting her head from the pillow she smiled and pursed her lips, silently asking for a morning wake up kiss. Brittany giggled and complied leaning down and pressing the corner of the croissant to Santana's lips.

"What the..." Santana jumped up wiping at her lips finding small flecks of translucent pastry on the back of her hand where she had wiped. She looked up at Brittany who had taken a bite of the pastry in the meantime. Santana jumped over and snatched a bite out of Brittany's hands. Brittany pulled the croissant away laughing at a now frustrated Santana. Santana jumped out of bed, chasing Brittany around their hotel room until Brittany gave up and fell back into the over-sized chair next to the window. Santana straddled Brittany holding her hands above her head. Out of breath, both women settled down into each other, Santana almost curled up on top of Brittany while they ate their breakfast.

"As much as I love the site of you laying on me completely naked with bits of chocolate in the corners of your mouth, I think you should get dressed and take me to the Eiffel tower," Brittany giggled licking the chocolate off of Santana's lips.

"Fine," Santana jokingly huffed, "but don't complain to me later that I am not naked."

They spent the day sightseeing. Taking silly pictures of Brittany pretending to climb the Eiffel Tower and Santana wearing her new red beret that reminded them both of her short but impressive stint as head of the Bullywhips back in school. They had croque-monsieurs for lunch washed down with champagne and Madelines. Santana was pretty sure she could stay like this forever, especially since Brittany had not stopped smiling and that is exactly how Santana wanted Brittany to stay. Their flight to Brittany was early the next morning, Brittany still didn't know where they were headed, and Santana just told her another part of France. They had dinner at a small cafe next to the hotel, ending their night with a short walk. They easily slipped into a peaceful sleep, small smiles playing upon their lips.

Luckily, Brittany slept while waiting at the gate and for the short plane ride into Brittany, so she didn't hear the pilot announce their destination as they landed. Santana and a sleepy Brittany exited the plane onto the tarmac of the small local airport. A big sign announcing their location over the small building caught Brittany's attention.

"Oh my..." She said slowly while turning to Santana, her eyes once again rimmed with tears. "You brought me to Brittany?"

"Yeah I did baby, are you happy?" Santana nervously asked.

"Yes! This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me!" Brittany grabbed Santana, lifting her off the ground and swinging her small frame around and around until Santana was sure she would throw up. Brittany gently placed a very dizzy Santana back on the ground only to grab her hand and pull her towards the nearby line of cabs. They got into a cab and Santana handed the driver the name of their hotel.

"Hi Brittany!" Brittany chirped from the backseat. When she received no answer from the driver, she leaned forward until her head was directly next to his. "Hi Brittany! My name is Brittany also! Are you also from here?" Brittany excitedly asked.

"Britt, his name isn't Brittany. It's," Santana leaned over to see his driver's registration, "it's Luc," Santana pointed at the registration. This whole time the driver keeping his eyes on the road, but every once in awhile glancing back at the strange women in his cab with skeptical thoughts.

"Hmm, well maybe he's not from here," Brittany decided and sat back in her seat still smiling.

They made it to their hotel, put their bags in the room and headed off to look around the small town. Santana decided she had to buy everything they came across that said Brittany on it, which ended up being everything from magnets to shirts to cheese. Santana's favorite Brittany find was a moderately priced sparkling wine that said Brittany on the dark purple label in bold gold script. They took a tour of the town's local museum and ate at one of the small restaurants near their hotel, where Santana was delighted to find a Brittany salad.

The only thing that concerned Santana was that Brittany insisted every one's name was Brittany. Everyone from the old women selling the cheese to the teenage waiter at lunch. No one actually seemed to mind and Santana wondered if that sort of thing happens often enough with tourists that the town's people are just used to it. She kept trying to explain to Brittany that everyone did not have the same name, but her speeches were always met with a slightly annoyed look and a passive kiss on the cheek.

By time they finished walking around and taking pictures of the beautiful architecture it was getting near dinnertime. Brittany was wearing a green shirt with Brittany printed in white on the back like a jersey and Santana had acquired a shirt emblazoned with "everything is better in Brittany" which made her giggle every time she looked down at her chest and whispered "hell yeah it is."

Santana had made plans for dinner in their hotel room, so they slowly walked back hand in hand. Brittany quickly changed into a dark purple dress while Santana, although reluctant to take off her Brittany shirt, changed into a grey skirt and dark green blouse. A few minutes later, the owner of the small hotel was at their door with dinner and an ice bucket for their Brittany sparkling wine.

Dinner was simple, fish, potatoes and greens. Dessert was a plate of various pastries and cookies. Santana, unable to resist, swiped a finger full of cream from one of the pastries and messily sucked on her finger, inviting Brittany to help clean it up. After a much-appreciated make out session, Santana excused herself to the bathroom, Brittany noticing a slight shake to her step.

Santana stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes, going over her speech in her head. "Baby, are you ok?" she heard Brittany call from outside the door.

"Yes, Britt. I'll be right out. Go sit down, I'll be right there," Santana smiled at Brittany's concern. She stepped out of the bathroom, glancing around the partition towards Brittany. The lighting in the room was very dim, mostly streetlights from outside illuminated Brittany sitting at the table sipping from her glass with elegant fingers. The blue hued light from outside playing perfectly off of Brittany's long blond hair and smooth fair skin. Santana always thought Brittany was her angel, but in this light she was certain of it.

"You are so beautiful," Santana whispered just loud enough to get Brittany's attention. Brittany slowly turned, a smile playing upon her lips.

"You're not so bad yourself," Brittany laughed while getting up and meeting Santana in the middle of the room. Brittany bent down and soon soft music was playing from her iPod. Santana took Brittany in her arms and they danced together in silence until Santana suddenly pushed away motioning for Brittany to take a seat.

"Britt, ever since we were little I knew I wanted to spend my whole life with you. You have been there for me through every single moment of my life, good bad and everything in between. You made me a kinder, smarter and more thoughtful person. You made me see the good in everyone and everything. I love sharing my life with you and I hope you love sharing yours with me," Santana paused sniffling a bit. "These past few days have been so beautiful, seeing how happy this trip has made you makes me so happy. Everything I do is to make you happier than you were the moment before and I hope that you think I've succeeded in that task. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have babies with you and take more trips with you and come home to you every evening. I know it's silly, but as soon as I figured out we were going to be able to take this trip, I knew this was the place to do this," Santana stopped to get down on one knee and opened the ring box she had been holding behind her back. The ring box that she had been hiding in the back of their closet for over a year. The ring box that held the ring she knew she would propose to Brittany with someday. That she found and bought one afternoon during her lunch break. The ring she hustled the poor old jewelry store owner for, until he gave it to her for 40% off plus a light blue box to match Brittany's eyes. The ring box she was now holding open in front of Brittany. "Brittany, will you marry me?" Santana was barely whispering at this point, trying hard to control the tears that were running uncontrollably down her face.

Brittany launched out of her chair knocking Santana off her unsteady knee and landing both of them on the floor, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" Brittany yelled through tear stained giddiness. Both women stayed on the floor crying, laughing, and kissing for quiet a while before collecting themselves. They both sat on their bed just staring at the ring. "It's so pretty San, it's perfect," Brittany said leaning over for another kiss.

They quietly got ready for bed, Brittany taking longer because she couldn't stop staring at the ring. They crawled into bed and once again Brittany showed Santana how truly thankful she really was.


End file.
